


Quand Merlin rencontre Arthur

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Underage Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future!Fic - Il ne dissocie plus. Les rêves et la réalité. Le passé et le présent. Le jeune Merlin ne comprend pas ce qui l'attire chez cet odieux adolescent, cet Arthur, mais il est certain d'une chose, ils appartiennent l'un à l'autre depuis toujours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quand Merlin rencontre Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic écrite pour le fanzine de melindra, le MAGIC DIARY 4, publié lors de la Japan Expo 2009 en juin.

Merlin se demandait vraiment pourquoi il avait accepté de suivre Will. Il détestait le football tout autant qu’il détestait le beurre de cacahouète si ce n’était plus. Pourtant, une fois encore, il n’avait pu dire non à Will, ou plus précisément, il n’avait su faire de ses protestations et de son « non » outré une réponse convaincante. Ce qui expliquait qu’il soit présentement assis dans des gradins plein à craquer. Des gradins où régnaient une ambiance, une tension qu’on aurait pu imaginer imprégnées sur les rings de boxe.

Pourquoi, ô grand pourquoi, était-il ici et devait-il subir tout cela ?

Will. Oui, c’était bien cela. Tout ceci était de la faute de Will. Son meilleur ami. Son seul ami pour être plus précis. 

Du haut de ses huit ans, Merlin était déjà au collège, en sixième. Si cela n’avait tenu qu’à ses capacités, il aurait pu être au lycée passant déjà son baccalauréat en fin d’année. Mais ses professeurs, ainsi que sa mère, semblaient penser qu’il lui valait mieux être avec des enfants plus proches de son âge s’il ne souhaitait vraiment pas aller en institut spécialisé pour les enfants « comme lui ». Par cela, le monde entendait les surdoués. Merlin savait qu’il n’en était rien. Il n’était pas plus doué que les autres enfants, pas plus intelligent, il y avait juste des choses qu’il savait déjà comme si elles faisaient partie de lui à part entière.

Les autres enfants ne l’appréciaient pas vraiment, il était trop différent. Qu’ils soient de son âge ou pas, ils n’étaient pas à l’aise en sa présence, il pouvait le sentir, il pouvait le comprendre, c’est pourquoi il restait toujours de lui-même à l’écart. Il n’était pas malheureux, il n’espérait pas particulièrement être apprécié de ces autres enfants, il voulait juste ne pas ressortir du lot, ne pas se faire remarquer. Seul Will était venu vers lui de son plein gré, seul lui avait eu grâce à ses yeux. Will ne lui avait de toute façon pas demandé son avis ; le jeune garçon de onze ans, qui avait déjà redoublé sa sixième et qui passait plus de temps à se battre qu’à suivre en cours, avait décrété qu’ils étaient amis avant de tout simplement devenir meilleurs amis au monde. Merlin n’avait rien trouvé à redire. Il était certain aujourd’hui que celui qui aurait dû être nommé Merlin, du nom de ce grand sorcier légendaire, était Will, car quoi qu’il fasse, quoi qu’il dise, il lui suffisait de vous fixer de ses grands yeux bleus d’une honnêteté sans pareille et de vous sourire de toutes ses dents pour que vous lui accordiez ciel et terre.

Will était la plus belle chose qu’il lui soit arrivé. 

Même si en cet instant de profonde solitude il lui aurait bien tordu le cou.  
« Merlin ! C’est la première fois que notre équipe de football se qualifie pour les départementales ! C’est sensationnel ! Il fallait que nous soyons là pour les soutenir et assister à leur victoire! C’est important ! » Lui répéta Will pour la énième fois et encore une fois ce furent ses grands yeux bleus et son sourire angélique qui eurent raison de lui.

Merlin soupira à nouveau, enfouissant son nez dans son écharpe. Il détestait le football, n’avait que faire de l’équipe de football de leur école et en plus devait faire mine de les soutenir dans un froid glacial. Ses fesses et ses oreilles étaient déjà congelées et il ne rêvait que d’une chose, le chocolat chaud qui leur avait promis sa mère, à Will et lui, pour célébrer la victoire de leur équipe. Apparemment, cette année, leur lycée semblait avoir une équipe plus performante que les années précédentes, que jamais, d’après ce que semblait lui dire son ami entre deux bouchés de marshmallows. 

« Les voilà, les voilà !!! » Cria une voix des plus enthousiastes à son oreille. Il n’aurait jamais cru que les filles aimaient autant que les garçons assister aux matchs de football, lui qui les avait toujours crues plus posées et intelligentes que les garçons, il commençait à revoir son jugement car leurs cris étaient bien plus agaçants.

Les deux équipes entraient enfin sur le terrain et Merlin se surprit à sourire. Maintenant que ces guignols étaient enfin sur le gazon cela signifiait que sa torture toucherait à sa fin dans un temps imparti et cela était une pensée suffisamment plaisante pour le faire sourire.

« Ils sont là ! Ils sont là ! » S’écrièrent plusieurs filles en gloussant et en riant, debout à présent et remuant des écharpes et des pompons colorés.

Qu’est-ce que c’était encore que cela ? Merlin avait toujours cru que les cheerleaders n’étaient que fiction, jeunes filles parfaites sous tout rapport et tout angle, créées pour ces ennuyeux téléfilms américains. Et lui qui s’était cru en sécurité en Grande-Bretagne. Foutaises ! Les Etats-Unis envahissaient le monde à vitesse grand V et rongeaient les cervelles encore plus rapidement!

« Les Golden Boys » lui sourit Will en le chahutant gentiment du coude.

Les Golden Boys ? Merlin ne comprenait rien. Avaient-ils un groupe de Boys Band en plus de l’équipe de football ? Il suivit toutefois du regard ce que Will lui montrait du doigt.

« Le dix et le onze» Annonça fièrement son ami « Le capitaine et son vice-capitaine. C’est en partie grâce à eux que notre équipe est aussi forte cette année et elles sont toutes folles d’eux ! »

Will donnait ses explications à grands renforts de mouvements grandiloquents inutiles. Merlin arqua un sourcil dubitatif craignant à présent que Will ne se compte parmi les fans de ces deux zigotos en short. Pouvait-il au moins leur reconnaître cela, ils avaient le cran de se tenir au cœur de cette herbe glacée en short sans sembler souffrir le moins du monde de la froidure ambiante.

Quand Merlin daigna enfin sortir le bout de son museau pour regarder le début du match, le coup de sifflet de l’arbitre ayant enfin retenti pour annoncer le rassemblement des troupes, son sang ne fit qu’un tour, les battements de son cœur s’accélèrent et un bourdonnement terrible gronda à ses oreilles. 

Là, au cœur du terrain, se tenait grand et fier un jeune homme, celui qui venait de serrer la main de son adversaire, celui qui faisait glisser sous son pied la balle d’engagement, impatient, le numéro dix. Celui-là même que tous dans la tribune acclamaient. Le capitaine. Il baignait dans l’unique rayon de soleil qui semblait avoir daigné montrer le bout de son nez en cette journée hivernale ; glorieux et auguste tel un prince, ses cheveux d’un blond de blé semblaient refléter les rayons tel un miroir d’illusions et en cet instant Merlin sut.

Arthur, tout son être lui cria en un éclair de lucidité.

Le coup de sifflet retentit. Arthur Pendragon mit la balle en jeu sous les acclamations de la foule criant son nom, scellant le destin de Merlin.

 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

Merlin n’avait jamais aimé le football pourtant c’est la voix enrouée qu’il rentra chez lui, les joues tout aussi rougies que les oreilles, partageant son chocolat chaud avec Will.

« Je ne t’aurais jamais imaginé aussi passionné de football, Merlin » lui sourit son ami, moqueur.

« Je ne savais pas que c’était aussi passionnant » répondit Merlin le nez dans son chocolat, songeur.

D’une chose il était certain, il se fichait pas mal du football. Mais regarder ce garçon, Arthur, jouer au football était une autre histoire, c’était passionnant. C’était viscéral.

Il n’avait pu s’empêcher de l’encourager, de l’observer. 

Une nouvelle chose qu’il avait apprise aujourd’hui ; si vous gardiez votre regard fixé sur un seul joueur durant un match de football vous ne pouviez décemment pas suivre le cours de celui-ci ou en comprendre la moindre règle ou le moindre fonctionnement, ce qu’il avait toutefois saisi c’est que de martyriser le tibia d’Arthur dans le but à peine masqué de l’empêcher de marquer des buts était ce qu’on appelait communément une faute et que Merlin considérait telle une trahison. On ne touchait pas à Arthur ! On avait pourfendu des scélérats et des félons pour moins que cela !

Qu’importaient les règles du jeu, le match ne l’avait pas intéressé, seul Arthur avait compté, seule sa victoire l’avait rendu heureux. Il aurait voulu voir son sourire désordonné mais pas moins fier et glorieux, boire les bulles pétillantes de son regard illuminé par les hommages. Comme autrefois.

S’il avait toujours trouvé le sourire de Will angélique, il ne savait que penser d’Arthur. Car il était certain que pour avoir hérité d’une beauté et d’une prestance pareille, sans pareille, il fallait avoir été sculpté par des doigts divins. Ou par magie.

« Il ne devrait pas porter du vert… » Pensa Merlin à voix haute, songeur. Cela l’avait taraudé durant tout le match. Le vert n’était pas la couleur d’Arthur.

Will le regarda comme toujours, comme s’il venait de débarquer de la planète mars et lui sourit avec indulgence.

« Merlin, au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas encore remarqué, notre lycée est le seul qui bénéficie d’un aussi grand parc dans les environs, et qui dit parc dit arbres et végétation, c’est pourquoi on l’appelle le lycée vert… Tu les verrais porter quoi ? Du rose, peut-être ? » Le taquina-t-il gentiment.

« Du rouge » Répondit tout simplement Merlin, buvant une grande gorgée de son chocolat encore chaud.

Feriez-vous porter des fleurs de lys à la reine d’Angleterre ? Le rouge était la couleur d’Arthur Pendragon. Ce rouge vivifiant et lumineux qui avait toujours été la couleur préférée de Merlin mais qu’il ne portait jamais. 

 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

Merlin ne savait pas ce qu’il faisait là, c’est-à-dire à la sortie du stade de football de leur lycée, mais il y était planté comme un piquet depuis pas loin d’une demi-heure avec un Will des plus dubitatifs.

« C’était pourquoi déjà que tu voulais voir le capitaine de plus près ? » Lui demanda son ami Will pour la énième fois.

« Parce qu’il ressemble à quelqu’un que je connais… Je crois » Lui répondit calmement Merlin pour la énième fois également.

« Et tu as vu ça du haut des tribunes ? » Demanda Will.

« J’ai une très bonne vue » Répondit tout simplement Merlin.

Trop bonne vue, corrigea-t-il quelques instants plus tard quand il vit une grande asperge blonde se jeter au cou dudit capitaine qui venait de sortir du stade pour une baiser passionné et…interminable.

Merlin toussota pour s’éclaircir la voix.

« On vous dérange ? » Grommela-t-il fort mécontent. Quelque chose ne collait pas dans ce tableau outrageux, de cela il était certain.

Arthur s’interrompit un court instant pour plonger des yeux orageux dans ses grandes prunelles à l’étincelle encore juvénile.

« Je peux savoir en quoi ça te dérange, nabot ? » grogna-t-il alors que la courge se tortillait entre ses grandes mains.

« Ca dérange tout le monde ! C’est dégoûtant » S’offusqua Merlin, furieux.

« Ca me dérangeait pas » Commenta Will un sourire idiot sur les lèvres, clairement plus intéressé par les genoux dénudés de la girafe bancale « C’était juste un bisou »

« Un bisou ? » reprit Merlin « Au temps pour moi, j’ai cru que j’agissais pour la bonne cause, je croyais qu’il s’était fait agresser par une ventouse tueuse qui essayait de lui arracher les amygdales en même temps qu’une partie de sa face de crapaud »

« On se connait ? » Demanda Arthur, plissant les yeux d’un air menaçant. Merlin n’avait jamais craint ce regard, ou presque jamais, alors il n’allait pas commencer aujourd’hui.

« Je suis Merlin » Se contenta-t-il de lui répondre en lui tendant la main.

« Donc, on ne se connait pas » Cingla le jeune homme, ne décollant pas ses mains des hanches inexistantes de la grande blonde « Et si tu ne veux pas que mon pied soit la première chose que ton postérieur ne rencontre aujourd’hui, bouge de là ! »

« Oh, tu sais, il dit plutôt vrai le petit Amigo » Arriva un grand brun derrière lui, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres « Il y a encore de chastes yeux ici-bas et puis… tu n’aimes même pas les blondes ! »

Ah, ah ! Pensa Merlin. Je le savais ! Pourtant il avait toujours l’impression d’avoir un train de retard.

« Lancelot » Lâcha Arthur d’une voix qui aurait pu être boudeuse « Trouve-toi enfin une de tes princesses de contes de fée et lâche-moi ! »

« Aucune princesse ne pourra voler mon cœur et détourner mon attention de ma passion » Se moqua à nouveau Lancelot, grandiloquent et serrant son ballon de football contre son cœur.

« Le cerveau de la bande a parlé » Grommela Merlin.

« Je l’aime bien moi le petit » Sourit Lancelot avant d’ébouriffer les cheveux dudit petit.

« Super ! Un fan de Lancelot ! » Soupira Arthur levant les yeux au ciel « Comme s’il n’y en avait pas assez comme ça ! »

« Ne sois pas jaloux ! Les blondes c’est plus de mode, princesse ! » Le moqua Lancelot la main sur l’épaule de Merlin, lui faisant même un petit clin d’œil complice.

Ce garçon était sympathique mais Merlin se surprit à regretter que cette main ne soit pas celle d’Arthur.

« T’étais pas venu pour Arthur toi au fait ? » Crut bon d’intervenir Will auquel Merlin écrasa fort peu sympathiquement le pied. Il faudrait peut-être lui rafraîchir la mémoire sur qui était son ami.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, Arthur » Ronronna la cucurbitacée blonde « Je suis ta plus grande fan ! »

« Je ne suis pas prêt d’aller loin alors » Répondit Arthur dans sa barbe avant de recevoir une gifle bien méritée de la jeune demoiselle qui venait de tourner les talons.

« Ton esprit chevaleresque me perdra toujours, Arthur » souffla Lancelot.

« De toute façon, tu ne l’aimais pas » Se contenta de commenter Arthur en souriant à son ami.

Ce dernier serra la main qu’il lui tendait un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« C’est pas faux » Répondit-il « Qu’on me prenne pour un fou, qu’on me dise que j’ai perdu toute conscience et clarté de raisonnement mais je pense toujours sincèrement que tu mérites mieux »

Et Merlin ne put qu’acquiescer. Pourtant qu’est-ce qu’il aurait voulu lui faire ravaler ses mots meurtriers et son sourire complètement idiot et pourtant irrésistible.

Merlin fixa intensément Arthur et quand leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveaux, les yeux d’Arthur avaient cette teinte unique de pervenche à peine éclose et son cœur manqua un nouveau battement. Il était déjà pardonné pour sa grossièreté.

« Abruti ! » S’écria-t-il avant de partir en courant et il ne savait pas si cette insulte était adressée à Arthur ou plutôt à lui-même. Qu’avait-il cru ? Que s’était-il imaginé ? Qu’Arthur serait un prince charmant sur son haut destrier blanc ? Ce garçon n’avait rien de chevaleresque, aucune noblesse. Pourtant il était tout cela à la fois.

 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

C’était arrivé si vite.

Merlin ne savait pas très bien ce qui lui avait pris mais ce qui comptait c’est qu’il l’ait fait. Cela avait été comme un réflexe, comme mettre les mains devant soi lorsque l’on tombait pour se rattraper. Non, bien plus que cela, c’était tout simplement comme respirer, inspirer goulûment de l’oxygène dans des poumons avides. C’était naturel.

Il se souvenait très bien être allé à la sortie du lycée pour attendre Arthur. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que ce petit manège durait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait jamais se résoudre à rentrer à la maison après les cours, pas plus qu’il ne pouvait se joindre à Will dans ces nombreuses escapades. De plus, d’une chose Merlin était certain, Will avait été en colle ce jour-là, sinon il l’aurait peut-être accompagné.

Il ne parvenait jamais à voir Arthur entre les cours, ni même pendant les récréations, les lycéens étant séparés des collégiens la plupart du temps. Mais il n’était pas dit que Merlin ne savait pas ce qu’il voulait et qu’il ne se battrait pas pour l’obtenir. L’amitié d’Arthur lui était précieuse, indispensable, tout comme l’air qu’il respirait.

C’est pourquoi, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, il connaissait l’emploi du temps du garçon aussi bien que le sien, il savait exactement à quelle heure il sortait du lycée, quels jours étaient ses entraînements de foot et que tous les mercredis il se rendait sur la tombe de sa mère. Merlin n’avait jamais connu son père, mais cela lui semblait naturel. Cela avait toujours été sa maman et lui. Puis sa maman, Will et lui. Maintenant c’était Arthur. Rien qu’Arthur. Malgré son jeune âge Merlin savait que cette obsession n’était pas très saine, il ne le comprenait que trop bien mais ne s’expliquait pas pourquoi le jeune homme était devenu son oxygène. Sans lui il ne vivait plus.

Avait-il seulement vécu avant de le voir ? Il n’avait que survécu.

Ces pensées bien trop sombres, ces soucis, ces souffrances d’adulte il n’aurait pas dû les éprouver, les sentir, les reconnaître. Et pourtant il était là, un vieillard ayant vu beaucoup trop de choses dans le corps d’un enfant encore trop fragile et innocent pour les assimiler et les assumer. Elle l’avait prévenu pourtant mais il n’avait pas écoutée. Elle ? Qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Mais la douleur à ses tempes se faisait virulente comme à chaque fois qu’il tentait de se saisir de certaines bribes qui titillaient le voile de son esprit, le déchirant, petit à petit, laissant ses souvenirs, ou ceux d’un autre, déferler en lui par des brèches qui cèderaient tantôt. Serait-il prêt à y faire face ou sombrerait-il ?

Il n’était plus sûr de rien. Une seule chose était certaine, sans Arthur tout serait vain.

C’est pourquoi, ce jour-là, comme les précédents, il était allé l’attendre à la sortie du lycée. C’est pourquoi il l’avait suivi, marchant quelques pas derrière lui, ayant pour habitude d’être ignoré par le garçon. Ce dernier lui avait clairement faire comprendre qu’il représentait moins qu’un insecte à ses yeux, Merlin lui rappellerait juste à quel point un insecte pouvait se montrer insistant, persistant. Un nuisible insecte, l’avait-il appelé de sa bouche princière. Chaque insecte avait sa place dans le cycle de la vie, celle de Merlin était auprès d’Arthur, il en était ainsi.

Quand un camion avait déboulé dans la petite ruelle qui longeait le stade de football Merlin n’avait pas eu le temps d’y réfléchir à deux fois, il n’avait même tout simplement pas réfléchi, son instinct avait parlé pour lui. Il avait poussé Arthur de toutes ses forces hors du passage piétons et avait pris l’impact de plein fouet à sa place. 

Le camion l’avait percuté et fait voler plusieurs mètres plus loin comme un vulgaire fétu de pailles.

Jamais il n’avait connu choc plus douloureux lui avait crié sa chair meurtrie, cela n’était rien l’avait rassuré son esprit. Si violent et si insignifiant pourtant. Pour Camelot, pour Arthur, lui murmurait une voix mélodieuse. Une voix féerique.

Il sentait la vie le quitter, son sang se répandre par flots rougeoyants sur le bitume, pourtant il n’avait pas mal, il n’avait pas froid. Il n’était plus seul. Une tête blonde entourée d’un halo de lumière se tenait au-dessus de son visage, murmurant son nom, criant son nom. Arthur le voyait enfin. Il avait toujours été un abruti, un abruti royal cela allait de soi, mais un abruti tout de même ! Il fallait toujours que tout soit extrême avec lui, aussi extrême que l’admiration que Merlin avait pour lui, aussi extrême que ce qu’il avait toujours été prêt à lui donner, aussi extrême que la passion.

« Merlin ! Reste avec moi ! Ne ferme pas les yeux ! Une ambulance ! Appelez une ambulance ! » Criait son Arthur, du sang sur le visage, du sang partout car il le tenait étroitement à présent, ne lui avait-on jamais dit qu’il ne fallait pas bouger le corps d’un accidenté de la route ou tenter de l’empêcher d’avaler sa propre langue ? Peu importait à présent. Il était là où il aurait toujours dû être. Auprès d’Arthur.

« Reste avec moi » continua à répéter Arthur.

Merlin n’avait jamais souhaité lui obéir plus qu’en cet instant. 

 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

Merlin n’était pas mécontent d’être enfin sorti de l’hôpital, il avait détesté chaque seconde qu’il y avait passé. Tous ces murs blancs, les repas dégoûtants… Il est vrai qu’il n’avait jamais beaucoup mangé, mais un temps soit peu de nourriture comestible n’aurait pas été de refus. Et c’était surtout le calme, le silence qui le rendait inconfortable.

Sa maman avait été bouleversée.

La pauvre avait dû courir tous les jours du travail à l’hôpital, les rides creusant un peu plus l’ovale fatigué de son visage, déjà usé par une vie trop éprouvante. Merlin s’était senti très coupable de n’avoir pas pensé à elle. Sa si jolie maman qui se saignait aux quatre veines pour un fils ingrat. Il s’était promis que plus grand, il prendrait soin d’elle. Personne ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal. Heureusement Will avait été là, comme toujours. Il était venu le voir tous les jours et avait tenu compagnie à sa maman tous les soirs. Il n’en aimait Will que d’avantage à présent.

Il avait tout pour être heureux. Il n’avait jamais été seul. Même si une petite visite de l’abruti, au moins une fois, n’aurait pas été du luxe. Apparemment, quand il ne baignait pas dans une marre de sang, de préférence à ses pieds, il ne le remarquait même pas.

Merlin soupira. Et non il ne boudait pas. Il avait passé l’âge de ces bêtises.

 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

« Merlin ! Tu as de la visite ! » Lui annonça sa maman de la cuisine où il pouvait l’entendre préparer quelque chose, il sourit de toutes ses dents. Il pouvait décidément toujours compter sur Will pour lui remonter le moral.

Quand la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit Merlin crut que son cœur allait cesser de battre. Dans l’embrasure de la porte se tenait une tête blonde qui jeta un rapide coup d’œil dans la chambre avant de toussoter.

« Je ne dérange pas ? » demanda le jeune homme blond d’une voix peu assurée, une voix que Merlin ne lui avait jamais entendue.

« Arthur ? » bégaya Merlin, les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes.

« Ce n’est plus l’abruti ?» Lui demanda-t-il un petit sourire taquin sur le coin des lèvres et l’air devint de nouveau respirable et toute tension quitta sa chambre. Et heureusement pour Merlin parce que souffrir d’un infarctus après son petit accident ne lui semblait pas être le plus judicieux pour le moment.

Merlin tenta de se lever pour accueillir son ami mais il dut se rendre à l’évidence que cela lui serait impossible. Son corps, de manière fort incongrue, venait de lui rappeler qu’un camion l’avait violemment envoyé valdinguer sur un trottoir des moins accueillants, traitement que son corps avait fort peu apprécié, merci bien. Il grogna.

« Ne bouge pas, idiot » Lui sourit gentiment Arthur alors qu’il entrait dans sa chambre sans y avoir été invité, pas qu’il se soit jamais gêné, même s’il n’en était pas conscient et pas que Merlin le lui aurait interdit. Arthur était là où Merlin avait rêvé qu’il soit.

« C’est comme ça que l’on traite un convalescent ? » Le taquina Merlin avant de le regretter voyant la culpabilité se dessiner dans les yeux d’un bleu ombrageux.

« Je tenais à m’excuser… et » Commença Arthur clairement mal à l’aise « Merci pour… Enfin d’avoir… »

Arthur se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son beau profile se découpant dans la lueur de cet après-midi presque printanier.

« Arrête, Arthur ! » Gronda Merlin « Ca m’apprendra à penser que ma tête est plus dure que le pare-chocs avant d’un camion. »

Arthur eut un faible sourire.

« Heureusement pour nous tu nous as prouvé que ta tête était apparemment plus dure » Se moqua gentiment Arthur en donnant une petite pichenette à Merlin sur le front « Mais de cela j’aurais pu être témoin sans ce geste héroïque, bonhomme ! »

« Bref, je voulais te remercier de m’avoir sauvé la vie » Finit par murmurer Arthur en dégageant les petites mèches qui collaient au front humide de Merlin.

« Je t’ai apporté des fraises… » Continua Arthur, clairement gêné et quelque peu perturbé par son geste presque affectif « Je sais qu’elles ne sont pas très bonnes en cette saison mais je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir. » 

Comment Arthur avait-il fait pour savoir que les fraises étaient ses fruits préférés resterait un mystère pour lui. Arthur était toujours parvenu à lui avoir des fraises, en n’importe quelle saison, à n’importe quelle époque. Cette pensée était dérangeante mais Merlin refusait de chasser cette idée qui réchauffait son cœur.

« Ta maman est en train de les sucrer » Reprit Arthur ne supportant clairement pas le silence et la paisibilité de l’antre de Merlin « Très gentille. Ta maman, je veux dire. »

« Elle t’a toujours adoré » aurait voulu lui répondre Merlin, mais cela aurait été stupide et incongru.

« Tu n’as pas à me remercier… » Murmura Merlin à la place, plus ému qu’il ne souhaiterait l’avouer, fixant la perfection qu’était le visage d’Arthur. Il se saisit timidement de la grande main d’Arthur, de ses doigts encore enfantins, frais et tremblants, les empêchant de ce fait de se poser sur ce visage à la sculpture qui lui semblait parfaite dans son imperfection afin d’en redessiner les contours.

« Pour toi, je donnerais ma vie… Toujours » Murmura son esprit, ses yeux brillants, brûlants plongeant dans ceux de leur souverain alors que de ses pommettes saillantes il caressait les doigts princiers.

Les joues d’Arthur prirent une jolie teinte rosée mais ce dernier laissa sa main brûlante réchauffer la peau de Merlin.

 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

« Merlin… » L’interpella Arthur.

« Oui, Arthur » Lui répondit Merlin de son lit où il trônait depuis plusieurs trop longues journées.

« Il y a un lézard dans ta chambre » Commenta simplement Arthur.

« Ce n’est pas un lézard, c’est un iguane » Répondit Merlin faisant mine d’être plongé dans sa lecture alors qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder l’adorable expression qui était peinte sur le visage d’Arthur.

« Parce que tu vois une différence ? C’est vert, c’est reptilien et c’est moche » Lui répondit Arthur en longeant presque les murs.

« Tu viens de vexer Gwen » Se contenta de répondre Merlin « Quand Gwen est vexée, Gwen n’est pas gentille »

« Vexée ? » Renifla Arthur « C’est sûr qu’elle a l’air terrifiante ! »

« Les iguanes sont venimeux » Annonça Merlin comme s’il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Quoi ??! » S’exclama Arthur en bondissant sur son lit, l’écrasant à moitié et oubliant tout du grand blessé qu’il était. 

Merlin sourit, attendrit.

« Ne soit pas stupide, grand abruti » Sourit Merlin, en profitant pour poser la tête sur l’épaule d’Arthur et en soupirant d’aise.

« Tu me racontes une autre de tes histoires ? » Lui demanda-t-il en s’installant confortablement.

« Tu es plus doué que moi pour conter des aventures » répondit Arthur en faisant la moue et en gardant un œil accusateur et suspicieux vers Gwen l’iguane.

« C’est vrai. Mais je suis comme ces midinettes, t’entendre t’écouter parler me rempli de joie, écouter ta voix me suffit» Le taquina Merlin.

 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

« Gente demoiselle, veuillez recevoir cette fleur comme le témoignage des sentiments honorables que j’éprouve à votre égard » Récitait Arthur quand Merlin se réveilla.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais un genou à terre dans ma chambre ? » Bâilla-t-il fort peu discrètement.

« J’ai apporté des fleurs à ta maman » lui sourit Arthur de son merveilleux sourire, celui qui était tout aussi aveuglant que le soleil à son zénith en plein été et Merlin aurait voulu lui répondre comme tous les deux jours car Arthur gâtait vraiment sa mère. Même la nouvelle future ex-petite amie d’Arthur lui avait fait la réflexion. Ce à quoi il avait apparemment répondu qu’il n’offrait des fleurs qu’aux femmes qu’il aimait, ce qui lui avait valu quelques mots crus, une gifle et les boutades de son meilleur ami, Lancelot.

Lancelot, un garçon au teint de pain d’épice et aux cheveux d’encre, le vice-capitaine de l’équipe de football, que Merlin avait appris à apprécier et qui avait accompagné Arthur quelques fois à son chevet. Arthur avait tenu à lui présenter son meilleur ami officiellement. Soit, Merlin pouvait concevoir qu’Arthur ait d’autres amis. C’était sain. Et lui avait Will, c’était pareil, n’est-ce pas ?

Lancelot était un garçon remarquable, se devait bien d’avouer Merlin. C’était un garçon charmant que les filles semblaient admirer, mais de loin, n’osant pas réellement l’approcher. Il était en plus le meilleur élève du lycée, ce qui avait vraiment surpris Merlin car, soyons réalistes, côté études, Arthur n’était pas une lumière et il voyait une torture ignoble et intolérable entre chaque page de ses livres scolaires. Merlin se souvenait encore avec affection du moment où il avait fait les devoirs de Mathématiques du garçon pour lui permettre de rester dîner à la maison avec sa maman et lui et qu’Arthur l’avait regardé avec de grands yeux éberlués tel un enfant qui aurait enfin rencontré le Père Noël. Depuis ce jour Arthur n’avait plus fait un seul devoir de Mathématiques ou de Physique… entre autres. 

Pourtant, malgré toutes ses qualités, malgré sa gentillesse, car, restons objectifs, Arthur pouvait être d’un rustre ! - Lancelot n’arrivait pas à la cheville de son blondinet ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser Merlin. Il n’avait tout simplement pas son cœur. Pas son âme.

« Et je me suis dit que Gente Demoiselle Gwen apprécierait peut-être une jolie tulipe » continua Arthur.

« Arthur, Gwen ne mange pas de fleurs » Baragouina-t-il entre deux autres bâillements fort peu glorieux. Il allait peut-être falloir qu’il jette un œil à ses devoirs de Biologie également.

« Manger ? » S’offusqua Arthur « Entendez-vous cela, Demoiselle Gwen ? Un ignare que votre maître ! »

« Je ne lui offre pas cette fleur pour la nourrir, Merlin » Expliqua Arthur le regardant comme s’il était un idiot, pourtant l’on savait très bien qui avait hérité du cerveau et qui des muscles dans leur couple atypique « Cette fleur est le symbole de mon amitié pour cette charmante créature »

Merlin fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, Arthur était bien décidé à charmer toute la maisonnée et au vu de la lueur que Merlin était certain d’avoir discernée dans le regard humide de son amie Gwen, il y parvenait très bien. Traîtresse ! Il aurait quelques mots à lui dire en privée. Du genre : Arthur, à moi ! Et pourquoi ne pas lui présenter Lancelot ? En voilà, un charmant garçon ! Et libre.

« C’est moche d’être jaloux d’une jolie demoiselle iguane, Mer-lin » Le provoqua Arthur accentuant la première syllabe de son prénom pour la toute première fois et cela fit battre le cœur du garçonnet plus rapidement, comme si pour la toute première fois, l’on prononçait son nom comme il se devait. Son nom avait été écrit pour être prononcé par ces lèvres-là.

Merlin sentit ses oreilles rougir.

« J’ai un cadeau pour toi aussi » Sourit Arthur mystérieusement avant de lui montrer d’un signe de tête princier le sac qui reposait au pied du lit de Merlin, sac dont ce dernier s’empara avidement.

Il en sortit un t-shirt vert encore humide portant le numéro dix. 

« C’est ton sweater ? » Lui demanda Merlin incrédule.

« Nous nous sommes sélectionnés pour le championnat d’Angleterre aux barrages » Lui révéla Arthur, se passant une main distraite dans les cheveux « Je sais que tu n’as pas pu nous soutenir sur place alors je voulais que tu aies un petit quelque chose en souvenir de notre victoire et puis nous changeons de maillot pour la suite de notre championnat, nous serons sponsorisés par l’eau minérale Camelot, c’est génial, non ? »

Merlin ne pouvait tout simplement plus parler. Il avait toujours su qu’Arthur était né pour réaliser de grandes choses et pour un Anglais, pour le peuple anglais, le football était une grande chose, l’une des choses les plus importantes ! Arthur n’avait eu de cesse de lui répéter qu’il rêvait d’être de ceux qui rapporteraient à nouveau la coupe du monde de football à l’Angleterre après plus de quarante années d’absence. Si cela était le destin d’Arthur, Merlin ferait tout pour l’aider à le réaliser. Pour cela, il avait même commencé à apprendre les règles du football !

Merlin enfouit son nez dans le sweater pour y cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de franchir la digue de ses grands yeux embués. Ce geste le touchait beaucoup et il savait à quel point cela comptait pour Arthur. Il inspira profondément l’odeur du vêtement et fronça les sourcils. Il renifla de nouveau à plusieurs reprises.

« Mais… Il est tout sale ! » Commenta-t-il, remarquant les traces, quasi invisibles sur le vert, qu’avait laissées le gazon.

« Tu ne voulais pas non plus que je le lave ? » S’offusqua Arthur « C’est comme ça que les joueurs offrent leurs maillots, plein de sueur ! La sueur de l’effort et du sacrifice ! »

Merlin le regarda, haussant un sourcil hautement dubitatif.

« D’accord » Accorda Arthur « Rends-le moi et je le ferai laver »

Mais quand le jeune homme tenta de récupérer son maillot, Merlin s’empressa de lui ôter des mains.

« Donner c’est donner, reprendre c’est voler ! » Il protègerait son sweat comme une louve ses louveteaux.

« Je croyais qu’il était sale » Se moqua Arthur en faisant mine d’être une jeune demoiselle offusquée.

« Peut-être bien qu’il pue mais on ne refuse pas un cadeau et peut-être qu’un jour tu seras célèbre et que je pourrai le revendre sur eBay » offrit Merlin avant de serrer le sweat plein de sueur contre son cœur. A lui.

« Il ne pue pas ! Il sent… le joueur de football ? » Tenta un Arthur presque attendrit.

Tout ce dont Merlin était conscient alors qu’il se roulait en boule dans son lit avec son précieux trésor pour laisser place à Arthur c’est que son Graal à lui sentait bon Arthur et que la sueur d’un footballeur n’avait rien à envier à celle d’un chevalier.

 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

La première chose qu’Arthur décréta quand le médecin de Merlin leur annonça qu’il avait de nouveau le droit de sortir, en ne marchant pas trop pour le moment et en tentant d’éviter de se mettre sur le chemin de tout véhicule motorisé, fut de l’amener à l’un de ces entraînements.

Merlin s’était permis le luxe de râler au petit-déjeuner disant que pour sa première sortie il aurait préféré aller dans les bois et sa maman lui avait souri de ce sourire unique et compréhensif que seule une mère peut avoir. Merlin avait bien été convaincu de ses propos jusqu’au moment où Arthur était entré dans la pièce et lui avait souri, alors, il avait su que la plus belle place à visiter pour sa sortie de convalescence était un stade de football.

Le printemps avait enluminé la ville de touches lumineuses et colorées et Merlin savourait chaque instant de cette petite balade entre sa maison et le stade. Tout lui semblait plus beau, plus vivant. 

Il posa sa pommette osseuse dans le creux de l’épaule d’Arthur.

« Déjà fatigué ? » Lui demanda Arthur dont le poids de Merlin, sur son dos, ne semblait pas ennuyé ou fatigué le moins du monde.

« Non. Je profite du paysage » Répondit Merlin, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ah oui, les voitures, les pots d’échappement. Magnifique ! » Le moqua Arthur.

« C’est mieux que les murs de ma chambre » Sourit Merlin, alors qu’au fond il savait que confortablement installé sur le dos d’Arthur, en sécurité contre ces larges épaules, tout lui paraîtrait toujours être un paysage idyllique.

« Attends d’arriver au stade, là, tu auras du spectacle qui en vaudra la peine ! » Conclut Arthur remontant lentement la pente qui les mènerait au complexe sportif.

Merlin enfouit son nez dans le cou d’Arthur, y respirant l’odeur de la peau du garçon se rappelant de longues chevauchées dans des forêts sauvages, de l’odeur des feuillages et de la peau d’un roi chevalier.

 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

« Merlin ? » 

L’interpellé fit un tour sur lui-même. 

Il avait vraiment pensé qu’il ne tomberait pas sur Arthur aujourd’hui, qu’il ne risquait rien à venir. Après tout, ce n’était pas un mercredi. Il tentait de déchiffrer l’expression qui se peignait sur les traits du blond, ses yeux ne dévoilant rien d’autre que la surprise pour le moment.

« Je suis désolé » Commença Merlin avant qu’Arthur n’ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit « Je ne voulais pas fouiner, c’est juste que comme tu offres toujours des fleurs à ma maman…Je voulais aussi en offrir à la tienne »

Merlin avait fini sa déclaration en murmurant à peine, les yeux louchant sur ses pieds, fixant intensément un lacet dénoué.

C’était la première fois qu’il venait sur la tombe de Mme Pendragon depuis ce premier mercredi où il avait suivi Arthur pour savoir ce qu’il faisait dans ce cimetière. La tombe était facilement reconnaissable. Un marbre blanc, légèrement rosé, où reposait un ange solitaire pleurant l’âme chérie et perdue. 

« Des pervenches ? » Demanda Arthur d’une voix qui n’était que murmure, d’une douce mélancolie qui serra le cœur de Merlin « Elle les aurait beaucoup aimées, Merlin, j’en suis certain. C’étaient ses fleurs préférées »

Je sais lui répondit le silence de Merlin.

« Enfin, c’est ce que mon père m’a toujours dit. Je ne l’ai pas connue » Conclut Arthur en déposant un bouquet de roses blanches à côtés du petit bouquet sauvage de Merlin. Noblesse et Magie.

« Alors il faut que quelqu’un lui dise » Lui sourit chaleureusement Merlin s’asseyant devant la tombe de la mère d’Arthur alors que ce dernier le regardait d’un air dubitatif.

« Chère Madame » Commença-t-il d’une voix respectueuse « Laissez-moi vous conter le récit d’Arthur Pendragon… »

Arthur s’assit derrière lui et Merlin prétendit ne jamais l’entendre pleurer.

 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

Le jour de la finale tant attendue n’était plus très loin. 

Dans quelques jours, quelques heures, Arthur affronterait son destin et Merlin serait là, l’observerait comme il l’avait toujours fait. Il ne pouvait être au côté d’Arthur sur le terrain, mais il ne serait pas loin, dans les tribunes, son cœur battant en rythme avec celui du jeune homme. Il ne saurait en être autrement. 

Il était assis dans les gradins, assistant au dernier entraînement de l’équipe de son lycée avant le grand jour. Il portait fièrement son maillot, que sa mère avait insisté pour laver il ne savait pour quelle obscure raison, sous un soleil qui s’annonçait de plomb.

Il regardait Arthur, passionné. Il voyait un roi, une épée légendaire au poing.

Il regardait l’équipe s’entraîner. Il voyait des légions de chevaliers s’entretuer.

Le gazon d’un vert resplendissant s’embourbait de sang. 

Le coup de sifflet retentit comme un terrible glas macabre.

Il ne dissociait plus. Les rêves et la réalité. Le passé et le présent. 

Elle l’avait prévenu la terrible Enchanteresse. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de sa voix doucereuse, de la caresse de ses lèvres pourpre de baie sauvage, de son terrible avertissement.

« Merlin, le plus puissant des Enchanteurs, as-tu conscience de ta requête ?! » Colère contrôlée de cette voix magique et ancestrale qui faisait trembler les esprits de la vie et de la mort. 

« C’est une supplication, ma tendre amie » Avait répondu Merlin, baisant ses paumes, ses poignets au parfum de jasmin.

« Un corps fragile ne supportera le poids de ta longue survie, Immortel Magicien » Avait-elle repris, cette douce mélancolie noyant ses prunelles aimantes « L’esprit juvénile ne tolèrera la souffrance de ta culpabilité, le réceptacle se brisera sous le chant de la résonnance de ton existence »

Elle savait. Elle avait toujours su celle qui veillait sur le sommeil éternel d’Arthur. L’immortelle souveraine d’Avalon. Celle qu’il avait toujours veillée, malgré les souffrances, malgré les trahisons, malgré la folie. Ils l’avaient aimée tous deux d’un amour fraternel, clément et inébranlable, elle, l’Enchanteresse, et elle avait été celle à partager sa souffrance, son fardeau.

Attendre la renaissance du roi à chaque siècle.

Savoir qu’il reviendrait pour accomplir de grandes choses, pour son peuple. Et Merlin attendait, se perdant un peu plus à chaque incarnation de son monarque, la souffrance d’une nouvelle vie passée sur ses frêles épaules, la résonnance d’une nouvelle perte, d’une nouvelle mort.

Arthur mourrait toujours. Merlin jamais.

Merlin avait voulu oublier. Connaître le repos. Retrouver Arthur comme la toute première fois. Deux inconnus promis à la même destinée. Il avait souhaité se couvrir du linceul de brume de son roi, dormir paisiblement sous l’arbre au corbeau auprès de l’être aimé sans le pleurer. Leurs destins s’entremêleraient toujours, deux facettes de la même pièce, inséparables, inextricables. Il avait foi en leur destinée.

Mais il échouait.

Son existence, sa magie dévoraient ce nouveau petit corps. Il ne dormait plus. Il perdait Arthur nuit après nuit. Il sombrait.

Et il l’aperçue. 

Elle. 

Encore plus belle que dans son souvenir. 

Cette haute silhouette dont la robe dansait, sauvage, autour de courbes harmonieuses, la crinière de flammes, le regard de braise. Elle était venue pour lui. Morgana.

Il aurait voulu la supplier de lui accorder un peu plus de temps, de lui donner la chance de voir Arthur victorieux. Mais il avait eu sa chance, elle la lui avait offerte malgré son désaccord, malgré ses craintes, elle ne connaissait que trop bien la folie qui rongeait l’âme. 

Il avait su à l’instant même où elle avait chanté sa prophétie que celle-ci s’accomplirait, malgré les sorts bienveillants, malgré la protection de l’Enchanteresse, il avait juste espéré avoir un peu plus de temps.

Merlin, mon ami L’interpella-t-elle dans son esprit.

Douce et Sauvage Morgana, Lui répondit-il dans ce même langage.

Tu m’avais prévenu, Accorda-t-il alors que l’ambre des yeux ensorceleurs de cette créature sauvage réveillait l’étincelle dorée des siens. La destinée reprenait ses droits, clamait ce qui était sien.

Je ne suis pas là pour cela, mon ami, Lui sourit-elle, lui offrant des bras frais et protecteurs pour enfouir un visage désemparé, Arthur, nous attend.

Merlin détourna les yeux et les plongea sur ce jeune joueur de football, celui-là qui accomplirait de grandes choses, celui-là même que le peuple acclamerait et aimerait comme un roi. Il voulait garder ce souvenir, cette image d’un Arthur passionné, d’un Arthur avec lequel il avait pu partager quelques mois de son enfance, quelques semaines d’insouciance, son Arthur.

Les lèvres froides de l’Enchanteresse se posèrent, tendres et aimantes, sur son front moite. La douleur le déchira. Un éclair de lumière libéra sa magie. Merlin n’était plus.

« Buuut ! » Résonna la voix lointaine d’un des joueurs.

Merlin sursauta, sortant de sa rêverie et se leva pour acclamer Arthur. Le jeune homme lui fit un rapide signe de tête avant de reprendre position. 

L’enchanteresse avait disparu aussi rapidement qu’elle était apparue, aussi tumultueuse et intense qu’un orage violent mais passager. Merlin n’avait aucun souvenir de son amie.

C’était le cadeau de l’Enchanteresse à Merlin, à Arthur, ceux qui l’avaient toujours aimée malgré sa nature, malgré ses erreurs et malgré la folie ; le cadeau de l’innocence retrouvée.

Un baiser pour sceller la magie d’un sorcier consentant.

Un baiser pour protéger.

Un baiser pour oublier.

Morgana se promit qu’elle n’interviendrait plus dans les destinées humaines, qu’elle ne mêlerait plus ses doigts de fée aux fils des fuseaux affûtés, avant de se souvenir qu’elle devrait sûrement se charger personnellement de la prochaine incarnation de sa douce et fidèle amie Guenièvre.

 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

Quand ses pieds de porcelaine dansèrent entre les hautes herbes de brumes et de rosées, l’Enchanteresse chanta pour la première fois depuis la renaissance de Merlin. Un chant magique. Un chant ancien. Oublié de tous.

Ses pas légers la menèrent à l’arbre au corbeau où l’ombre de jais l’accueillit d’un croassement réprobateur mais indulgent. Un sourire rayonnant et le glorieux volatile vint se poser sur son épaule, caressant sa joue d’albâtre de son puissant bec aiguisé.

Ses doigts de fée se perdirent dans l’encre de son plumage alors qu’elle s’allongeait sous le feuillage du glorieux et unique if d’Avalon, sa tête roulant au creux du cou de son souverain.

« Pour ne pas faire de jaloux » Murmura-t-elle alors qu’elle déposait un baiser sur le front glacial de son frère de cœur.

« Nous te veillons, mon bien-aimé » Finit-elle, ses yeux d’ambre fixant les yeux clos de Merlin l’Enchanteur, sachant qu’ils s’ouvriraient tantôt à de nouvelles souffrances, mais qu’elle serait alors auprès de lui, qu’elle en aurait la force pour eux deux.

Morgana dormit paisiblement, la main recouvrant la blessure mortelle de son chevalier, sous la caresse du souffle mêlés des amants légendaires. 

 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$


End file.
